


More Than A Million

by naasad



Series: MBHBAM [3]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Blankets, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Mentioned child abandonment, Mentioned foster care, stuffed animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 19:37:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18723607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naasad/pseuds/naasad
Summary: Rosie can't sleep because of the cold.





	More Than A Million

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is less about Sarge and Wash's relationship and more about Wash's relationship with their daughter, but I'm still counting it for rarepair week!

Wash felt something climb into bed between him and his husband and very deliberately did not brandish the knife under his pillow, instead opening his eyes to slits and looking down at the foot of the bed. “Rosie,” he sighed, propping himself up on his elbow. “What’s wrong?”

“'M cold,” the four-year-old muttered, rubbing her arms.

Wash rubbed his eye with the heel of his hand and nodded. “Mkay. Come on, I have just the thing.” He stood and offered her his hand to help her out of the bed – god, her hands were so tiny. “Do you want to walk or do you want me to carry you?”

“Walk, I think.”

Wash nodded and set off for Donut’s stash of extra blankets

“Here we go,” he said, pulling out a stack of floral quilts as tall as his daughter.

She reached up to help, and he handed her the top one to carry. “Ready?”

Rosie nodded determinedly.

“Alright.”

They set out to Rosie’s room, two doors down from his and Sarge’s own, close and still private.

“Hop up,” Wash said, elbowing the door open.

Rosie dashed to her bed and jumped right into the middle, giggling as it bounced.

Wash smiled. “Alright, little one, lay down.” He turned on the bedside lamp, then carefully tucked the blankets over and around her. “Well, that looks nice and toasty warm,” he said, sitting on the edge of the bed. “You good?”

Rosie nodded. “It’s not like winter anymore.”

“Winter?”

“Yeah. I was tired and there wasn’t any food, Emmy said other people got there first. Then the soldiers in black came.”

Wash barely resisted the urge to scowl. “I see,” he said instead. “Do you know where Emmy is now?”

Rosie shook her head. “The soldiers in black got her.”

Wash nodded slowly, then patted Rosie’s arm. “Wait here, I’ll be right back with something else that will help.”

Rosie nodded.

Once he was out of her sight, Wash sighed and pressed his forehead against the cool wall. He could murder Hargrove. It wouldn’t solve anything, but it would make him feel better. He took a deep breath and counted to ten.

After he finished, he pulled away and strode down the hall to his own room.

Sarge was waiting, propped up on the pillows and reading, glasses perched on the edge of his nose. “Littl’un having trouble sleeping?”

Wash nodded sharply. “I’m pretty sure the cold is giving her flashbacks.” He knelt down next to the bed and rooted around underneath.

Sarge eyed his husband’s ass appreciatively over the rim of his glasses. “Whatcha looking for?”

Wash gave a triumphant shout and emerged with his prize. “This!” He leaned over and gave his husband a kiss. “I’ll be back in a few.”

Sarge hummed contentedly. “Take as long as you need. Best make sure she’s all squared away.”

Wash chuckled. “And everyone thought you hated kids.”

Sarge pressed a kiss to the tip of his nose, shaking his head fondly. “Go on now.”

Wash grinned and made a detour to the kitchen before coming back to his daughter’s bedroom. “Alright,” he said, holding up a threadbare stuffed frog the size of a pillow.

Rosie raised an eyebrow.

Wash sat down and held it out. “This is Frogger. Feel his belly?”

Rosie reached out and petted the frog’s stomach. “He’s warm!” She gently tugged it out of Wash’s grip and laid down with her cheek against the warmest part.

“He has a special kind of beanbag in his belly that can go in the microwave,” Wash said, grinning. “He was a Christmas present from my… third foster family. And now he’s my just-because present to you.”

“You had foster families?” Rosie asked, pulling hair out of her mouth.

Wash nodded and leaned a little closer. “You know what those are?”

“Yeah. You had lots of families but some of them didn’t really want you and some of them did, but the government didn’t let them keep you.” Rosie tilted her head thoughtfully. “Is that why Carolina’s your sister and John’s your brother, but they’re not each other’s brother and sister?”

Wash nodded. “Yeah, that’s why. John and I had the same mom who had us in her tummy.”

Rosie’s eyes went wide. “At the same time?!”

Wash laughed. “No, at different times. Though that definitely would have been interesting.”

Rosie nodded. “It would have been like… like when your tummy hurts because you have gas, having two babies in your tummy would’ve been like so much, so much, _so much_ gas.”

Wash laughed again, crow’s feet crinkling at the corners of his eyes. “Sure. And then Carolina’s tummy mom was one of my foster moms and she loved us both very much.”

“What about Carolina’s dad? Did he love you?”

Wash pursed his lips at the stab in his heart those memories caused. “He loved Carolina very much, but I don’t think he loved me, no.”

Rosie nodded. “Do _you_ love _me?”_

Wash raised an eyebrow. “Of course, I love you! I love you more than you can count.”

Rosie’s eyes went wide. “Like three thousand?”

Wash shook his head. “More than three thousand.”

“Like three _hundred_ thousand?”

“More.”

“Like a _million!?_ ”

“More than a million.”

“Whoa.” Rosie sat back, blinking in shock. “I don’t think anyone’s loved me more than a million before.”

“Well,” Wash said, as matter of factly as he could after hearing that particular sentence. “Now you have lots of people who love you more than a million. There’s me and Sarge and Donut and Carolina and Caboose and Grif and Simmons and Doc and John and Tucker-ˮ

“And Lopez?”

“Yep, and Lopez, too. And Kai and Junior when they get here, too.”

Rosie frowned.

“Kai is Grif’s little sister, and Junior is Tucker’s alien son.”

“Oh.” Rosie nodded, then reached out and patted Wash’s hand. “I love you more than a million, too.”

Wash smiled and leaned down to kiss her forehead. “Thank you, that makes me so happy. It’s time for sleep now, okay?”

“Okay,” Rosie said, snuggling closer to Frogger and deeper into her nest of blankets. “Night, Wash.”

“Night, Rosie.” Wash reached over and turned off the lamp. “See you tomorrow.”

He walked on cloud nine back to his own bed, flopping down next to his husband with the goofiest grin on his face. “She loves me more than a million.”

Sarge laughed and put away his book and glasses. “That just means I have to teach her to count higher.” He turned off the lamp and leaned in for a kiss. “I love you more than _five_ million.”


End file.
